


维纳斯 4

by RebeccaF



Category: Markson - Fandom 范二
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaF/pseuds/RebeccaF





	维纳斯 4

本章主范二，含部分宜嘉（就不打tag了）  
依旧ooc以及，与真人无关无关无关

 

“你可真够娇气的。”林在范把冰袋覆盖在Jackson的额头上。男孩正蜷缩在被窝里，昏昏沉沉地向外散着热气。他刚刚洗澡时在浴缸睡着了，醒后又折腾了一番，着凉也在所难免。再加上初来乍到的水土不服，本就不太健康的男孩不幸地发起烧来。

尽管嘴上似乎在抱怨，男人还是满脸担忧地攥着他发烫的手，神情写满关心。好在药已经服下了，病情似乎正在慢慢好转。Jackson有些神志不清地昏睡了一会，再睁开眼时，在一片朦胧中看见丈夫正坐在床边，头垂在他手边睡着了。

手还拉着。

Jackson花了一些时间变得清醒，然后他注视着林在范安静的发旋，不可避免地陷进了一些回忆里。尽管有很多人声称他们喜欢自己，但Jackson知道那些都是场面话而已，至多算稍有用心。自从父母去世后，他好像很少再感受到纯粹的爱了。这么讲似乎有些荒唐可笑，但男孩心中的确有杆秤，谨慎地判断着他人对他的感情。

与林在范相遇的时候，一种动物般的原始本能袭击了他，那是一种类似狩猎直觉的觉醒。他看着这个满脸不耐的男人，庭院错落的灯光底下，那人的表情因为注视到自己慢慢变化起来。

要怎么形容呢？好像春天来了，河流里的坚冰都融化了一样。林在范朝他眨了眨眼，似乎在给落入情网做无谓的缓冲。然后他们肩并肩栽进泳池，上一秒水花四溅众人惊呼，下一秒就在无声的水底接了个一触即分的吻。好像梦。Jackson动了动手指，男人仍旧睡着，但把他的手攥得更紧了些。

后来他们频繁地做爱，比一般炮友更亲密了几分。Jackson才发现原来这位名声显赫、事业有成的总裁竟然出人意料地洁身自好，在某次于高档餐厅偶遇朋友时，他没有把Jackson的手从自己臂弯里摘下来——尽管男孩已经熟练地做好了放手的准备。

但林在范只是笑着说：“这是Jackson，我的男朋友。”

男孩被这句话弄得暂停了几分钟。当他再次恢复正常时，他突然觉得很多东西都变得不一样起来。林在范见他失神落魄，觉得可爱，伸手揩去他嘴边的食物残渣。“嘉嘉怎么了？东西不合心意？”

Jackson犹在梦中。但当他和男人关切的眼神相遇时，他觉得也许这一切都不是梦，这都是真实的；如果他往前再跨一步，也不会摔下云端。他就着林在范的手吃掉一口食物，露出如释重负的笑容来。

再后来他无意间碰到了林在范强势的母亲。女人风情不减当年，说是他姐姐也有人相信。然而她精明异常，面对娈臣般的Jackson，她语气冷漠又轻蔑。男孩遇见过很多次这样的场景，以往他都会牙尖嘴利地还口，然后和所谓的“男朋友”一拍两散。但这次他只是耸了耸肩，紧闭着嘴巴，直到林在范回来。

 

“在范是打算住在美国吗？”

 

女人优雅地呷着茶，眼睛不动声色地在两人身上来回扫视。

 

林在范不以为然地点头。Jackson在心中偷笑了一下，咳了一声。林母忍不住瞪了他一眼，却听见这位和她素不亲近的儿子漫不经心地说：“其实也不一定，看嘉嘉想住在哪里。”

Jackson被他的话噎了一下，像只猝不及防被塞了糖果的猫咪。他的笑容慢慢扩大，仿佛不受自控一般，他听见自己故意掐着一把甜蜜又得意的声音说：

 

“不用啦，美国就很好，结婚也方便。我们俩正在准备婚礼。”

 

林氏一大一小皆是目瞪口呆。Jackson突然涌上扮演drama Queen的兴致，往男友的身边挪蹭，几乎快坐到对方腿上去了。“就在这个月吧，拖久了不合适。我们已经向民政部门预约好了。”

林在范惊讶地看着他。男孩露出一个甜到发腻的微笑，望进他眼睛里。未来丈夫眼里倒映着一个浓缩成小小一芥的自己，尽管小，却占满了整个瞳孔。

 

“我们都想组建一个，呃，温暖的家庭。”

林母的神色摇摆着，随着内疚的神情肉眼可见地变得灰败。她没能给予儿子一个温暖的家，所以她无法阻止别人去做这件事。她只好做出暂时的让步。

虽然这是一句掺杂了很多玩笑成分的话，但林在范还是当真了。送走母亲后，他表情很不自然地问：“你什么时候预约的？结婚？”

Jackson惊讶地看着信以为真的男人，喉咙里滚出一声意味不明的笑。他抱着双臂顺着话回答：“保密哦。我本来还想给你一个惊喜的。”

 

而事实上，什么预约也不存在。

 

但他发现男人的表情又一次变了，波动得比第一次相遇时更加剧烈。林在范定定地看着男孩，惊喜和爱意从他的四肢百骸里散发出来，令心虚的Jackson也忍不住心悸。他被紧紧地拥抱住了——虽然还维持着抱着手臂的姿势。

男人搂得很紧，箍了一把后握上他胸前横亘的手臂。男孩顺从地跟着他的动作垂下手，又被温柔地抱进怀里。

 

“这样才贴的更紧一点。”

 

Jackson的肩头被握在他掌心，那滚烫和微微汗湿的触感让男孩眼底开始漾起水汽。男人的怀抱本来还带着一点犹疑，此刻却已经完完全全踏实下去，好像已经得到了一个无声的回答。男孩紧闭着眼睛和嘴唇，身体轻轻战栗。他好像听到命运的脚步声了——轻快地、从容地经过了他的耳膜。

他们站在玄关处一动不动，嵌套在彼此的怀抱里。那个拥抱漫长又稍纵即逝，好像永远不会离开一样。Jackson形容不出自己的感受，但他觉得这个夜晚会令他永生难忘，尽管太阳才刚刚沉过地平线。他被锁在未婚夫的怀里，比任何一个时刻都要更贴近这个男人。

林在范沉默了半晌，凑近了吻他。他们用唇瓣轻轻触碰着彼此，省略了千言万语。那些吻轻到仿佛风和月光在嘴唇上面跳舞，之前的几千次亲吻好像都消弭无形；每一个吻都是一个新的开始，都意味着一次新的诞生。

 

后来Jackson偷偷动用了几乎所有关系，才勉强插队预约了结婚。在那个月份的最后一天、冬日的尾声里，辞旧迎新般的，他们结成了合法伴侣。

 

这一切都太像故事了，美好到不真实；那个拥抱的温度至今回想起来仍令他心里发颤。Jackson叹了口气，看着男人动了动脑袋清醒过来。林在范工作本就忙碌，再加上要照料生病的男孩，休息得很不好。他摸了摸Jackson的额头，发现温度已经褪去了不少。

 

“要吃点东西吗？”

 

Jackson凝视着他，突然前倾身体，把自己埋进丈夫的怀抱里。男人顺势坐上床沿，手轻轻地在他脑后摩挲着。男孩的泪水打湿了他的衬衫。Jackson嗅着他身上熟悉的、令他安心的气味心想，他们都应该原谅彼此才对。

林在范长长的叹息在他头顶响起，紧接着是难以揣摩含义的致歉：

 

“嘉嘉，对不起。”

 

Jackson把眼泪全蹭在他衣服上，他们达成了暂时的和解。男人再次询问他是否需要进食，看见他泪痕纵横的一张小脸上全是迷惘。过了几秒，男孩又埋进丈夫的怀里，闷闷地应了一声。林在范刚要起身去点餐，就被他拽住了衣角。

病情减轻的男孩动作摇晃地阻止着丈夫的离开，他把人拽倒在床上，野兽捕食般地凑过去亲吻男人。林在范握着他的腰，一副任君处之的样子。一些吻，或者说是啃咬过后，Jackson轻声哼唧着，解开了自己的睡衣带子。

丝质的袍子迅速从男孩光滑的身体上滑落了。林在范赶忙捂住他裸露在空气里的肌肤，一把把人按回了被窝里。他责怪地呵斥了一声，却对上Jackson蔫蔫的眼睛。那双往日活泼灵动的眼睛此刻显得又些缺乏活力，眼尾耷拉下来，诉说着无尽的委屈和可怜。男孩抓住他的手，食指暗示般的在他腕骨凸起处划动着。

“我想吃点东西。”

 

男孩的声音较平时更加嘶哑，听进林在范耳朵里，立马就心软起来。他看着Jackson病未痊愈却依然试图挑逗的样子有些想笑，但仍附身安抚地递上一些柔软的吻，想平息男孩不合时宜的欲望。Jackson却并不会放过他。他拉着男人的手钻进自己的睡衣里，挺着胸把早已挺立的乳头往林在范掌心送。

“在范哥摸摸我吧。”他乞求着，看着男人因为他不知转了几个弯的请求变得僵硬起来。“哥哥，你摸摸我吧，”男孩咬着下唇，饱满艳丽的唇珠撅着，向林在范发出邀请。“我想要你进来。”

林在范极少听到他喊自己哥哥，一般只有动情得厉害了，男孩才会发出这样难耐的撒娇。昏暗的室内他只能看见男孩亮晶晶的眼睛，不知是否是错觉，他总觉得那里面有一层薄薄的雾气。

 

“你刚刚才退烧……”

 

男孩贴过身子来，用吻堵住了他的话。唇齿缠绵间，Jackson嘟嘟囔囔地说：“生病才更有感觉嘛。哥哥快点。”

 

林在范最后的罪恶感也如同枷锁般卸下来了。他试探着爱抚Jackson，却得到了比以往更加热情的回应。男孩望向他的眼神深不可见底，但他下意识觉得，那波澜荡漾的古井里，正藏着一枚属于他的月亮。

因为刚刚退烧的缘故，男孩的体温仍有些高于常人。但这样的温度却有些放大了他皮肤的柔嫩触感。林在范的手沿着他的脊线划下去，仿佛在鉴赏一匹百年一遇的锦绸。Jackson这一阵子疏于锻炼，肌肉线条模糊了不少，尽数塌成软绵绵的软肉，整个人看着比以往丰腴了一点。但林在范仍抚摸出了一些不同：他的男孩明明比之前更瘦了一些——肩胛骨更突出，以及那更为凹陷的腰窝。

他低下头，用舌尖探测着那处小得可爱的迷你盆地。光洁的弧度很快因舔舐变得润泽起来。林在范依循Jackson的要求选择了后入的体位，他拧开一瓶新的润滑液，从男孩后颈处开始倾倒。反光的晶莹液体顺着他后背的起落慢慢滑动着，略凉的感觉让男孩不自觉地瑟缩了一下。细心的男人立刻用被褥遮了遮他的肩膀，加快了手上的动作。

润滑剂在男孩的腰窝处短暂停留了一些，继续沿着起伏更大的臀部弧线滑了下去。Jackson的脸埋在被窝里，看不见身后人的动作。他正要出声催促，就被熟悉的手轻轻拨开了臀肉。

不同于自己有些短的手指，林在范的手指都很纤长，且骨节分明，探进来做扩张的时候，往往能把男孩刺激得不轻。曾有一次Jackson挑他专注工作的时候来求欢，心不在焉的男人懒得做全套，仅仅伸出了一只纡尊降贵的手。但也仅仅是这只手，就直接把男孩操到射了出来。

Jackson的睫毛剧烈地颤抖着，他感觉到那些指头娴熟地揉弄着自己的穴口，然后探进去部分指节。他甚至怀疑只要那几根手指完全进来了，他就有可能直接射出来。然而令男孩大失所望的是，林在范把手拿了出去。失落感包围了Jackson，他的穴口可怜地在空气里微微翕动。

然而猝不及防地，他的臀缝很快被再次分开，男人取代手指抵上软肉的，是他更加灵活湿润的舌头。

 

男孩的腰弹起来又摔进床里，如同一尾挣扎的鱼。尽管如此，他也没有逃脱丈夫热情的舔舐。相识一年多以来他们做过很多次爱，却从来没有像今天这样直接和大胆。Jackson的喘息的固定频率被打破了，他仰起脖子，重重地吐气。瘙痒和快感密密麻麻地从下身窜上来，好似闪电，一举捣坏了他脑海中仅剩的神志。混乱里他很难分辨那舌尖又在何处逡巡了，尾椎、臀肉或是会阴；当他试图感受时，狡猾的男人却又舔吻上他脆弱的睾丸。

Jackson的臀部高高拱起，腰却吃不住力塌向床铺。林在范听着他的呜咽逐渐低微，把人掰过身一看，已经乱七八糟一团了。男孩的脸涨得通红，眼角、鼻头和嘴唇却更加红艳，整张面庞没有一处不是春意盎然的，还泛着湿淋淋的水光。他给人擦干净泪，一声声喊着Jackson 的名字。

男孩渐渐挣脱了一点欲望，刚可怜巴巴望向丈夫时，下身又突然一凉，被涂满润滑的阴茎挤开穴肉入侵了。林在范一直都知道他床上功夫好，却不知病中深入，肠肉较往日更烫，吸附得也更加热情，几乎是紧紧地簇拥过来，引得他忍不住满足叹息一声。

过高的体温如同春药，尽数涂抹在两人交合的部位。林在范顾忌他还没痊愈，咬着牙把动作放轻放缓，却几次因谄媚的肉穴差点前功尽弃。他抽送了十几个来回，听见男孩小声的呻吟，于是把人翻到正面，凑近了搂在怀里。男人看着Jackson已经维持不住表情的脸蛋，在上面重重亲了几口。男孩的四肢勉强地攀在他身上，很是无力。

林在范稍稍侧身，改从侧面进入Jackson。他尽力克制着，动作却还是不由自主地加快起来。好在即使这样，他也没有忘记拽来被子裹住男孩一整面光裸的后背。害怕弄在里面会加重Jackson 的病情，男人在快要射精的时候把阴茎抽了出来。他正夹在男孩的腿间动作，却见Jackson的眼睛半睁半阖，滚下两行泪来。

那泪不是因为情动至深才留下的，对他深刻了解的男人直觉男孩此刻有些伤心。他摸了一把Jackson的膝盖，从微微分开的腿缝里把阳物抽出来。

 

“嘉嘉怎么了？”

 

Jackson睁开眼，涣散瞳孔里透着一些绝望，看得林在范心惊肉跳。男孩没搭话，手在被里摸索着握住男人的阴茎，抬着腰又想吃进去，被林在范扼住手臂分开了一点距离。

 

“不能弄进去，你又会生病。”

 

但男孩却执拗地挣扎着，胡乱揉搓的手已经让林在范濒临忍耐的边缘。他又换了生气的语气重复，却见Jackson的两只眼复又湿润起来了。“想要你射进来。”男孩眼泪汪汪地道。他只好叹着气做出折中的妥协：让对方给他口交。

 

尽管做过很多次，但Jackson从未像现在这样泪流满面。他卖力地舔着男人快要爆发的器物，那东西正在他温暖的口腔里隐隐跳动。男孩腾出一只手去刺激他的双球，果不多时，男人便断断续续地全部交代出来了。腥膻的液体其实并不好吃，但Jackson还是一声不吭地全部咽了下去。刚刚几次快节奏的深喉有些令他喉咙不适，此刻浑浊精液滑过此处，更是令人几欲作呕。

直到它们全部坠入食道和胃袋，Jackson才努力用舌头清理起自己的口腔。他听见丈夫若有若无的长叹，然后下巴被捏住，对方那条令他刚刚欲仙欲死的舌头溜了进来，试图缱绻地爱抚。林在范亲了他一会，从床头柜拿来一杯清水喂他喝光。

然而杯底刚刚触及桌面，男孩破碎的喃喃就从背后把他射了个对穿。

 

“我也想给在范哥生孩子。”男孩低着头，看不清脸上的表情。他说这话的语气也十分古怪，沮丧和绝望交缠，掺杂着零星自怨自哀和失神，仿佛被魇住了一样。林在范心里一颤，见他正紧攥着被褥，那正对着眼睛的下方位置，早就洇出两片水渍了。

 

Jackson打了个哆嗦，被丈夫抱进怀里。尽管谁也没提起，但他们都心知肚明发生了什么，：林在范受制于母亲，被要求留下有血缘关系的继承人。新婚才不久，男孩就发现丈夫的公文包里有厚厚一沓备孕注意事项。他捏着纸页的手如同筛糠般颤抖，最终被里面夹着的一张女人照片击垮了。

亚裔的女孩相貌端正，对着镜头露出灿烂笑容。但此时这笑却犹如野兽利爪，不怀好意地把Jackson的心挠了个窟窿。他怔怔地看着照片，似乎已经听到女孩在他耳边炫耀的声音：

“我可以给林在范生孩子，你呢？”

 

他被这句并不存在的话魇住了。发现这件事的一两个月后，正好是林在范频繁出差回亚洲的日子。Jackson卧在冰凉的双人床上，被团团被衾围拢。尽管棉织物紧贴着他的全身，他依然感觉不到一点暖意，于是放任自己埋在这座柔软的坟冢里。

林在范结束了出差，却什么也没和他提起。男孩露出厌倦的表情，主动提出要加入丈夫投资的新电影剧组。一开始Jackson请求了一个角色：“让我演这个女主角前男友就可以。”他捏着厚厚剧本的一角，看似平和实则挑剔地说。但林在范回绝了。他把男孩扔进了剧组，给的却是监制的位置——虽然Jackson爬上Mark的床并不在男人的预料之内。

 

Jackson开始了他的消极抵抗，连他自己也不清楚到底为了什么。尽管有一纸文书能证明他跟林在范是合法伴侣，但他也的确没法满足对方想要一个亲生儿女的需求。偷情永远有种飘忽的、不含负担的快乐，Jackson曾骑在Mark身上冷冷地想。

 

这个外界盛传傲气凌人的导演其实也只是个很好拿捏的傻瓜，而且他还具备林在范所没有的文艺和浪漫。他带着Jackson听音乐会、看电影、吃晚餐，在天气晴朗的日子里去郊外骑自行车。穿过微风和桥底时Jackson的确感觉到了一些快乐和满足，但车胎突然瘪下来，他只好仓皇地支起撑子停下。Mark早已骑出好远，发现他没跟上才折返回来。

 

他亲手修理着Jackson的自行车，一点也不在意脏污破坏了身上低调却昂贵的手工定制衬衣。男孩看了他一眼，把眼神撇开。他看见远处的河对岸上，有一些迎风摇曳的向日葵，黄得灿烂耀眼，没心没肺，看起来永远也不会有烦恼。多好啊，男孩喃喃自语着。Mark把他拉上自己车子的后座时他没拒绝，甚至伸手抱住了对方瘦削的腰。

 

向日葵离他渐行渐远了。

Jackson把脸颊贴到情人的衬衫上，片刻后又分离。他模糊的视野被大色块分割开来——黄的、棕的或者绿的，还有温柔的蓝。男孩感觉那些河水不止奔流在河道里了，它们前赴后涌着，逐渐漫上了他的脸庞。

 

他蠕动着嘴唇，对着空气犹豫了半晌，不知道该讲什么。路拐了个弯。他被村庄遮住视线，再也看不见任何东西了。这时他轻轻地说了一声：

 

“再见。”

 

— TBC —


End file.
